percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Truth:Chapter 7
“Ah, it’s f*cking bright…” Siren grumbled as she emerged from the Underworld and stepped into the dull light of the late afternoon. Her eyes had adjusted so well to the dark that stepping outside was the equivalent to staring into the sun. She glanced back to Zenon. He just stood there, looking at the blank map his mother had provided for them. She shook her head in despair for him. “Don’t waste your time. The woman is trolling us. It isn’t doing anything; nor will it ever. It’s a piece of good-for-nothing parchment. Apparently there wasn’t enough money in the budget for ink.” Siren commented, rubbing her eyes. Zenon sighed and rolled the parchment up, holding it tightly in his hand. She glanced up from her balled hands. The expression on his face could only be described as a mask. Then she understood. “You want to believe her, don’t—” “Whatever. Let’s just go find a car.” Siren rolled her eyes. “Okay, perfect idea. Let’s go to the woods and use one of your staffs to hunt us a wild car, just like they did in the old west. Yee-haw, Zenon.” Siren commented (accompanying her words with wild hand gestures) as she began walking towards the street again. Her travelling companion slowly began following her. His slow footsteps annoyed her even more every second, as they slowly fell behind her further and further. “Thanks for the sarcasm, but no thanks.” Although it was only a vague thought, Zenon noted how her attitude had changed since the Underworld and the encounter with the ghouls. And it wasn’t for the better. Siren kept walking down the sidewalk, towards a parking lot full of cars. A small smile found its way onto her face, and she walked faster, nearly into a run. Zenon made no effort to attempt to catch up with her. He simply let her go; knowing what was going to happen. “You going to wait here?” She called over her shoulder. Zenon nodded and stopped walking. A few minutes later, Siren pulled up in a random car, radio blaring. She motioned for him to jump in. “Hey, hot stuff. Need a ride?” She said, accompanying it with a wink. Zenon raised an eyebrow. “Hot? I’d rather be referred to as ‘cool’.” Siren stretched her arms. “I’m off to find a less cocky hitchhiker, in that case.” Zenon walked up and rested an elbow on the car. “Good luck finding another hitchhiker as cool and handsome as myself.” She rolled her eyes. “While I’d love to continue on with this conversation, I’d like to remind you I’m driving a stolen car. So…get in.” Siren leaned over and kicked open the door. After mild hesitation, Zenon takes a seat in the passenger seat. “WOO! ROAD TRIP!” She pumped one of her fists in the air before putting the pedal to the metal. At the first chance she got, she turned off down a back road. “So, you think more Grimms will be after us?” Zenon asked, leaning the seat back and stretching. Siren shook her head, making another turn. “As if the fates would allow us to be so lucky.” She replied. “Even though I’m the ‘head’ of the Grimms, the Fates and Thantos decide who dies and whose souls we reap and all. I don’t know why any of this is happening, as I know when everyone will die, and who will die. And well, lately no one’s been ordered to attack each other, at least no hit was registered until you.” She said ‘you’ as if she was referring to the most hated person in all of history. “Wait, Thantos and the Fates are the only ones who can call hits?” Zenon asked, ignoring the latter part of her statement. Siren shook her head. “No, I and basically anyone can…for the right price, of course. While the Grimms were originally created to be just Grim Reapers, everyone likes a little cash on the side. But they all need to go through someone with authority.” “But Thantos and the Fates wouldn’t let someone hire a Grimm to kill another, would they?” “Probably not. I don’t think that they’d risk messing with the system for the sake of a few extra drachmas.” Zenon nodded. “I see. Any luck with the map?” Siren knitted her eyebrows together. “I told you already. The thing’s just a fuckin’ piece of blank parchment. It’s of no use to us. Plus, I can’t drive and look at it at the same time.” He reached over and punched her shoulder lightly. “Cool it with the cussing.” Siren slammed the breaks on. “Don’t tell me what to do, unless you’re in the mood to have this car driven up a tree.” Zenon turned sideways, resting his chin on his fist. “You’re ''so ''scary; I don’t even know what to do.” Siren narrowed her eyes at him, and opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could do so, the window shield of the car shattered into a thousand pieces. Category:Real Truth Category:The Grimms Category:Chapter Page Category:Capn Rin Scotts